


Trust (but in whom?)

by Nimbu (Nimbunade)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gonta trying his best, Internal Conflict, Other, he deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbunade/pseuds/Nimbu
Summary: Gonta trusts his friends.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Everyone, well 'everyone' as in the blackened
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Trust (but in whom?)

**Author's Note:**

> There are so few Gonta gen fics, they're all mostly either ship ones or him the background. So I decided to write one myself.

Gonta was afraid. Gonta was still learning the ways of the modern folk, with all this technology and even robots!

The announcement of a killing game scared him even more. Gonta would _never_ kill someone, but people might be suspicious of him because of his mass.

Kaede was a natural leader. She always knew what to do and say whenever Gonta felt doubtful or fearful. Gonta liked her.

Yes, Gonta would trust Kaede.

-

Gonta was hurt. He hadn’t expected Kaede to kill. But she _did_ do it for a good cause, so Gonta should be kind and forgive her, right?

Kirumi was graceful and elegant and smart and everything that Gonta was not. She would make him tea whenever he felt down and explained everything that he didn’t understand. She also graciously accepted Gonta’s hugs as payment (after refusing bugs).

Kirumi was logical and made the right decisions for everyone.

Yes, Gonta would trust Kirumi. 

-

Gonta tried to push away the memories of the class trial. Every time he thought about Kirumi, his heart would hurt. It was unpleasant, so Gonta just stopped thinking about it.

This time’s murder was spooky. Angie was killed in a locked room, so how did the killer escape? Everyone was on edge because of the creepy atmosphere. Except for Korekiyo. He seemed to know more about this than anyone. He even suggested a seance to contact Angie, which Gonta found very clever.

Yes, Gonta would trust Korekiyo.

-

Gonta felt useless. He also felt responsible. A part of him assured that it _wasn’t_ Gonta’s fault, that Korekiyo, Kirumi, Kaede all did their kills by themselves. But why was it only the people Gonta trusted? Did he have some sort of curse?

Gonta also felt useless. He didn’t understand much about this Ver-chew-al World thing, much to the frustration of the others. Gonta wanted to do something good, so he made sure to supervise Kokichi at all times, because no one else wanted to.

Gonta felt even worse when Miu died, because she was so excited to go to this Ver-chew-al World, and she died before they could visit (r̷̤̣̘̄̃i̷͍̓͗̎ġ̴̲̌h̴̹̽͝t̵͓̓͜ ?).

Gonta was scared to trust anyone. What if his curse happened again? Or maybe it was that Gonta was actually scared of being betrayed, being heartbroken. No, that wasn’t it. Gonta wouldn’t be so selfish to care about only himself.

So Gonta decided that he would try harder this trial. Say what he thinks, even if he doesn’t understand very well.

Yes, Gonta would trust himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fic!  
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
